middle school madness
by XxEmphaticxXxErynxX
Summary: okay... imagine if everyone was human, and in middle school. They are good friends that get into some very peculiar situations.Every chappie is a new bit of randomness that occurs. Read the authors note to learn more. AU AH


**AN: Hey all!!! Well I figured I should write a story for twilight and I know that's kind of a duh thing to say but me and my friends have read twilight and labeled each other per character so this stuff is real!!! I repeat ****REAL****!!! I just switched the names but this is some really funny shiz! Thanx! **

**My Bff Molly: Rosalie**

**My asfaawbffe Leana: Alice**

**Me: Bella!!!**

**My friend Dakota Emmett**

**My friend Tyler: Tyler Crowley**

BPOV:

"Hey Alice someone took our seats!" I said staring at our outside table that we always sat at. It was a semi-sunny day and there were no other tables open at churchhill middle school and we were'nt allowed to go off campus.

"We'll just sit over there." She said pointing to one of the benches set up against the music room.

"okay." Me and Rosalie said together as we linked our arms and skipped like idiots to our seat. Actually they skipped and carried my weight in fear of me falling and bringing them down. I wasn't exactly a graceful person for that matter, in fact I was probably the clumsiest, and I just got out from 4th period P.E. ,my personal hell, where we ran a 1 mile.

Alice, Rosalie, and I have been friends since the beginning of the school year. Rosalie and I came from different towns and met Alice during 5th period language arts. We have been inseparable ever since.

We sat down and ate our food and joked around. By the time we were finished I was sitting on Alice's lap.

"You're bony!" she said as she moved her legs to a certain point where I fell of and landed face first into the ground. I got up to scold the girls who were at this point laughing so hard they couldn't breathe when all of a sudden they stopped.

"Why did you guys sto-"

"BOO!" came a voice from behind me. I swear I jumped up five feet in the air when I turned and saw the familiar face of Tyler. Once again my friends were at it, laughing like hyenas and pointing to me lying on the ground from tripping on the attempted landing after that jump.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO HORRIBLE!!!" I exclaimed to all of them, me now laughing as hard as them. "You" –laugh- "because of" -laugh- " scaring me" –laugh- I said pointing to Tyler, "and you two" –laugh- "for not warning me!"

"You should have seen your face!" Tyler said clutching his sides. At that moment some of his buddies called his name and said they had something important to tell him. "Well, I got to go. Laters!"

"See ya!" we all chimed in unision.

We joked around for a while , really it was them laughing at my clumsiness and stupidity, when we saw Emmett walk towards us. Emmett was our buddy since october. He was a year older then all three of us but he was still a great friend.

"Whats up?" I asked. He normally didn't come near us unless it was something serious or he was about to do something to one of us to make the other two laugh. normally it was me because of me being an easy target but occasionally he got Rosalie and Alice too.

He just gave me a mischevious grin and opened his arms wide as if to hug me.

"Fine." i said stretching out my arms for a friendly hug but that was not going to happen. instead he grabbed me by the waist, pulled me up two feet off of the groung and then pulled me into a hug like position which im pretty sure was to suffocated me. If it was then it worked. After a couple of seconds my brain gots its function back. "Emmett... can't... breathe." I whispered gasping for breath. He set me down chuckling in the same fashion as Rosalie and Alice.

"What are you laughing at?" He said to Alice with his eyebrow raised in a mocking tone. Before i knew it Emmett had picked her up bridal-style. Normally it wouldnt be that scary, but Emmett was 6'4'' and Alice was 4'9''. The height difference meant alot and when she finally looked down she started screaming. He set her down and we all started laughing. Before anything could happen to Rose I quickly interrupted.

"Lets go skip around like idiots!" I shouted. Rose and A lice said fine and quickley started leading me to the field we had at the back of our school. "Where are we going?" i asked.

"To the field to go skip around like idiots." Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!! These are new white shoes and im not going into the mud. Besides i meant the quad!" i nearly screamed. They knew i got new shoes and they new what my mom would do to me if i got them dirty.

"Well we're not skipping around the QUAD looking like total idiots."Rosalie said with a tone that signaled she was not going to back down.

"Fine!" I made a show of firmly planting my feet to the ground but before i could plant them down Rosalie grabbed my sleeve of my jacket to pull me towards the field. i grabbed hers and started pulling her my way. She started to unzip her jacket in an attempt to escape my grasp but it backfired. As soon as it was fully unzipped the jacket clung to her lose fitting shirt that was tight at the bottom but loose at the top pulling the whole top part down.

I grabbed the jacket as fast as i could and put it around her before anyone besides me and Alice saw. We pulled her into a nearby hallway as she fixed her shirt i fell to the floor laughing. She gave me a stern look which meant 'This isn't funny!' and i immediatly started groveling at her feet appologizing and she forgave me. By then the end of lunch bell rang and we were of to language arts.


End file.
